The Prisoner - Nothing to Lose
by Jack Wooster
Summary: A script for a full length Prisoner episode. What can The Village do when you have nothing to lose?
1. Chapter 1

**Scene 1**

 **The Control Room**

Number Two and the Supervisor are conferring in the control room. Number Two is youngish, open faced, in the Anton Rodgers mould. Observers sit at the desks.

NUMBER TWO

And Twenty Nine, has the new pattern of behaviour become established?

THE SUPERVISOR

She has acted within predicted parameters.

NUMBER TWO

Excellent, we've put a lot of work into her, I will be glad to see it bearing some fruit.

THE SUPERVISOR

Our methods seldom fail, in the long run.

NUMBER TWO

Seldom fail, yes, …

He is interrupted by a new arrival. A man in late middle age joins them. Two welcomes him.

NUMBER TWO

Are you're here, so glad you could make it, how was the trip Number Three One Four.

NUMBER THREE ONE FOUR

A little choppy. Three One Four, that is to be my number?

NUMBER TWO

Whilst you are here. We all have our numbers to bear.

314 gestures at the monitor screen.

NUMBER THREE ONE FOUR

Is it possible to see him now?

NUMBER TWO

Ah, keen to get to it aye, very commendable, yes I should think so.

Two nods to the Supervisor

NUMBER TWO

Do you know where he is?

THE SUPERVISOR

'He' being number Six?

NUMBER TWO

Of course.

The supervisor turns to one of the monitoring technicians

THE SUPERVISOR

Dial it up.

OBSERVER

Sir.

THE SUPERVISOR

He is just walking down from his cottage to the café, where he will have a single black coffee with two sugars. He should get there in a couple of minutes.

NUMBER TWO

Will he have a game of chess?

THE SUPERVISOR

Odds are less than fifty percent today.

 **Scene 2**

 **The café terrace**

Number six approaches the café terrace. As he passes the Ex-Admiral, the old sailor looks up and gestures at the chess board laid out ready in front of him.

EX-ADMIRAL

Fancy a game?

Six hesitates.

NUMBER SIX

Erm, not this morning thanks.

Six moves on to an empty table. After a moment a waitress comes up unprompted with a cup.

WAITRESS

Black coffee.

She places the cup in front of him.

NUMBER SIX

Thank you very much.

WAITRESS

That will be one work unit.

NUMBER SIX

Oh, yes of course.

Six gets a card from his jacket and hands it to the waitress. She clips it once and then passes it back to him. He puts the card away then adds two lumps of sugar to his drink and stirs it.

After a few moments Number 93 approaches. 93 is an old man he has black sunken eyes pale skin and a deathly pallor, he appears fairly frail. He sits down without asking.

NUMBER SIX

I was planning to enjoy a little morning solitude, if you don't mind.

NUMBER NINETY THREE

I won't keep you long, Number six, I have a little proposition to put to you.

NUMBER SIX

Funny thing is I don't know who you are, and yet you seem to know exactly who I am. Even were we not in this place, that would make you and your proposition, hard to trust.

NUMBER NINETY THREE

I don't get out very much, that maybe that's why you haven't seen me before, but everybody here knows who you are Number Six, even if you don't wear your number. No badge, you are either Number Six or Two's butler, and you are not wearing a bow tie.

NUMBER SIX

Well, you have me there.

NUMBER NINETY THREE

Six, that's a very low number isn't it?

NUMBER SIX

What of it?

NUMBER NINETY THREE

Low numbers are important, Six, it's practically, a Two or a One. A number Six would clearly be an important person to the Village.

NUMBER SIX

You flatter me.

NUMBER NINETY THREE

So either a high ranking member of the establishment, or a high value prisoner, and I fancy the latter.

NUMBER SIX

But if it were the former you would be taking quite a risk talking sedition with me, if that were the nature of your proposal, you could find yourself experiencing a little re-education. A risk most people here would be unwilling to take, unless their proposition had been hatched and approved in the Green dome.

NUMBER NINETY THREE

Indeed, conditions in our little paradise can have a somewhat chilling effect on some lines of discourse. However in my case the chill may be losing it's effect. For a long time I dreamt of getting away from this place, now it seems I may be leaving it quite soon, but not in the way I had planned. I am not a well man. The doctors here never tell you the truth, I don't think they like the idea of having somebody around with nothing to lose, but I saw the way my father went, and looking in the mirror I see history repeating itself.

NUMBER SIX

I am sorry to hear that.

NUMBER NINETY THREE

It will be a relief not to wake up to yet another, "Lovely morning!". But I would love to see someone get away from here before I go, though, just one genuine escape.

NUMBER SIX

All right, if I were to believe you what did you have in mind?

NUMBER NINETY THREE

I have some ideas, but we have talked long enough for now. I think their monitors have trouble hearing us out here on the terrace if there is a bit of a breeze, but it doesn't pay to give them too long to try. We'll talk again later.

93 gets up leaving Six to finish his coffee on his own.

 **Scene 3**

 **Six's Cottage**

Six is sat at the writing desk idly folding a piece of paper, there is a knock at the door. Six does not react. After a pause the knock comes again. Six gets up and walks towards the door which opens as he approaches it. 314 is standing outside.

NUMBER THREE ONE FOUR

Good morning.

NUMBER SIX

Morning.

NUMBER THREE ONE FOUR

May I come in?

NUMBER SIX

People don't normally ask.

NUMBER THREE ONE FOUR

That seems rather rude, may I?

NUMBER SIX

All right.

They walk into the cottage and the door hums shut behind 314.

NUMBER SIX

What do you want?

NUMBER THREE ONE FOUR

I came to see you.

NUMBER SIX

And now you've seen me.

NUMBER THREE ONE FOUR

Well, yes. I have a little confession to make, I'm one of them.

NUMBER SIX

Them?

NUMBER THREE ONE FOUR

I work for the village, "Why did you resign", reporting straight to Number Two, all that sort of stuff.

NUMBER SIX

You never report to Number One?

NUMBER THREE ONE FOUR

Him? Oh no, never to him.

NUMBER SIX

Why are you telling me this?

NUMBER THREE ONE FOUR

Well some of us, a few, not a very powerful few, don't favour the techniques this place uses.

NUMBER SIX

Then, why don't you resign?

NUMBER THREE ONE FOUR

Quite, yes. We prefer to talk people round without using any of the unpleasant methods of persuasion so beloved of the high-ups round here. Unfortunately as I said we are not a very influential group and so are generally kept out of the frame, so to speak. The good news is in your case they're stuck.

NUMBER SIX

Stuck?

NUMBER THREE ONE FOUR

Yes, they've tried everything, as I am sure you are well aware, and so in desperation are even prepared to let us have a go.

NUMBER SIX

Just gently talk me round?

NUMBER THREE ONE FOUR

Yes.

NUMBER SIX

Not interested.

NUMBER THREE ONE FOUR

We might be able to arrange special privileges in return for your co-operation.

NUMBER SIX

In return for just talking to you?

NUMBER THREE ONE FOUR

Yes, in several short sessions.

NUMBER SIX

Definitely, not interested. If that's all, I'm sure the door will close itself after you as you leave.

NUMBER THREE ONE FOUR

If you change your mind Number Six, I'm here for several weeks.

NUMBER SIX

I won't, get out!

NUMBER THREE ONE FOUR

Goodbye Number Six.

314 gets up and leaves, the door opening and closing automatically for him.


	2. Chapter 2 Nothing To Lose

**Scene 4**

 **The café terrace**

The next morning Six is again seated at his table. The waitress approaches holding a cup.

WAITRESS

Black coffee.

She places the cup in front of him.

NUMBER SIX

One work unit?

He hands her the card.

WAITRESS

Thank you.

93 approaches

WAITRESS {To 93}

Good morning, Ninety Three, would you like your usual table?

NUMBER NINETY THREE

Actually I thought I might join number Six here.

WAITRESS

I don't think that …

SIX {Interrupts}

It's quite all right, I could do with the company

NUMBER NINETY THREE {Sits Down}

Thank you.

NUMBER SIX

How are you this morning?

NUMBER NINETY THREE

Cold. I don't suppose I should be out.

A helicopter can be heard, flying into land from behind the Village.

NUMBER SIX {raising his voice}

But you came anyway?

NUMBER NINETY THREE{trying to raise his voice}

Yes, well fresh air is supposed to be good for you.

The effort of speaking loudly ends in 93 having a coughing fit. They both sit and watch the helicopter, waiting it out. It lands by the Stone Boat. A man carrying a briefcase gets out, he is met by number Two who leads him away, whilst Rover looks on in the background, undisturbed by the wash from the rotor blades. We don't hear anything they say to each other. As soon as they are clear the helicopter powers up and takes off to fly back the way it came. Once the noise has died down 93 and Six can resume their conversation.

NUMBER NINETY THREE

It's very ostentatious isn't it? All this coming and going, right in front of our eyes.

NUMBER SIX

You mean in front of those they prevent from leaving?

NUMBER NINETY THREE

Precisely, and quite deliberate too, we are stuck here at their pleasure whilst they can leave at any time. A visitor for Number Two landed by the Stone Boat in the middle of the morning. Quite unnecessary, as well, it's not as if they land supplies here in the centre of the village.

NUMBER SIX

Why should they?

NUMBER NINETY THREE

Well boats never dock here, all the food, clothing, pens, pencils it must all be flown in, but that isn't landed in plain view.

NUMBER SIX

Maybe there is a tunnel under the mountains, maybe the village is run by the Swiss, they sell cuckoo clock's in the shop.

NUMBER NINETY THREE

Perhaps, or maybe the other helicopters land elsewhere.

NUMBER SIX

Do you know where they go, the helicopters?

NUMBER NINETY THREE

Over the mountains?

NUMBER SIX

'And then a short hop to the landing stage'

NUMBER NINETY THREE

You seem to know more than me.

NUMBER SIX

Just something I once over-heard.

NUMBER NINETY THREE

Have you ever thought about stealing one?

NUMBER SIX

Such thoughts would be .. 'unmutual', anyway there's an electo-pass system to prevent any 'unauthorised use'.

NUMBER NINETY THREE

On the VIP flights landing in the middle of the Village maybe, not on the others. I'm getting cold, colder, we will have finish this another time.

NUMBER SIX

Don't let me keep you, but it's been an interesting little chat, we must continue it.

Six gets up and helps 93 to his feet, then sits down to finish his coffee as 93 slowly walks away

NUMBER NINETY THREE

Be seeing you.

 **Scene 5**

 **Number Two's residence – The Green Dome.**

314 and Number 2 are in the green dome, Two is seated in his spherical chair, 314 is standing.

NUMBER THREE ONE FOUR

He is a very difficult man.

NUMBER TWO

That's your challenge, old fellow.

NUMBER THREE ONE FOUR

He has been so antagonised, I feel he may have become unreachable.

NUMBER TWO

Number Six was born antagonised, and probably unreachable also. If you are to prove your methods, it's up to you to find a way to get through to him.

NUMBER THREE ONE FOUR

My 'methods', do work. I just need a hook, something to get him to co-operate.

NUMBER TWO

Well Number Six is a very independent man, he's not interested in much we can offer him. Now if we could use a little gentle coercion, threaten someone or something he cares for.

NUMBER THREE ONE FOUR

That is precisely the wrong approach.

NUMBER TWO

Have a word with control maybe they have some ideas, after all they're sitting watching him all day long.

 **Scene 6**

 **The café terrace**

Morning again, once more Six is seated at the café table. The waitress approaches

WAITRESS

Good morning.

She puts another coffee down in front of him.

NUMBER SIX

Thank you.

WAITRESS

One Unit.

NUMBER SIX

There.

We hear 6 adding his two lumps of sugar as the Waitress clips his card.

WAITRESS

It's a shame you won't be seeing your friend today.

NUMBER SIX

My friend?

WAITRESS

Number Ninety Three, he took a turn for the worse yesterday and has gone back into hospital, poor dear, hadn't you heard?

NUMBER SIX

No I hadn't, pity. Thanks for letting me know.

WAITRESS

All part of the service. Be seeing you.

 **Scene 7**

 **The reception desk just inside the hospital.**

A middle aged female receptionist, number 373 sits behind the desk. Six walks in.

NUMBER SIX

I would like to visit one of your patients.

RECEPTIONIST

Which patient?

NUMBER SIX

Number Ninety Three

RECEPTIONIST

Visiting hours are between One and Three.

Six looks at his watch.

NUMBER SIX

Well that's in about five minutes, I'll wait.

RECEPTIONIST

Visits are restricted to close relatives only.

NUMBER SIX

Has he any close relatives in this place?

RECEPTIONIST

It's on medical advise.

Six looks at the door, next the the desk, the receptionist follows his gaze.

RECEPTIONIST

That door is locked authorised persons only, do you have authorisation?

NUMBER SIX

Funnily enough, no.

314 walks in from outside, he greets Number Six as if they were on friendly terms

NUMBER THREE ONE FOUR

Ah, Six how pleasant to see you, what brings you to these parts?

NUMBER SIX

I was just leaving.

314 notices the receptionists frosty expression, and turns to talk to her.

NUMBER THREE ONE FOUR

Is there some sort of problem my dear?

RECEPTIONIST

This gentleman was attempting to visit one of our patients without proper authorisation.

NUMBER THREE ONE FOUR

Really, which one?

RECEPTIONIST

Number Ninety Three.

NUMBER THREE ONE FOUR

I see and couldn't an exception be made, this once, purely on ah, humanitarian grounds?

RECEPTIONIST

All visits must be authorised.

NUMBER THREE ONE FOUR

Of course, of course, well what if I were to authorise it myself.

RECEPTIONIST

That would be within procedure.

NUMBER THREE ONE FOUR

Good, good.

314 turns to Six

NUMBER THREE ONE FOUR

There you are, it seems we can resolve this little matter with out to much difficulty. I must ask though as I my find myself in a position to do you a little favour, a little something in return, just a small chat tomorrow morning. Nothing too onerous, no thumb screws or flashing lights just a small portion of your time?

NUMBER SIX

Very well.

NUMBER THREE ONE FOUR

Half past Ten all right for you?

NUMBER SIX

I don't have any plans.

NUMBER THREE ONE FOUR {Rubs his hands together}

Excellent.

RECEPTIONIST

Sign your number here.

314 signs a form she hands him.

NUMBER THREE ONE FOUR

There we are.

RECEPTIONIST

And here.

NUMBER THREE ONE FOUR

oh

314 signs again.

RECEPTIONIST

And here.

314 signs a third time

NUMBER THREE ONE FOUR

mmm

RECEPTIONIST

Good, everything is now in order.

The receptionist presses a button on her desk and the door swings open.

NUMBER THREE ONE FOUR

Through there, Turn left at the end then its the third door on your right.

NUMBER SIX

Thank you.

NUMBER THREE ONE FOUR

Glad to be able to help, until tomorrow then.

Six walks through the door into the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

**Scene 8**

 **A poorly lit hospital corridor**

Number Six walks along, he turns left at a tee junction and there is an old man in a wheelchair mumbling nursery rhymes to himself. Six walks past him and into one of the rooms.

 **Scene 9**

 **Ninety Three's small single hospital room**

Ninety three is in bed, he is awake and pulls himself into a sitting position as Number Six enters.

NUMBER NINETY THREE

A visitor, how splendid!

NUMBER SIX

Good afternoon, I heard you had taken a turn for the worse.

NUMBER NINETY THREE

A temporary setback I'm sure, tell me how on earth did you get in here, visiting is quite restricted. You're not breaking and entering are you?

NUMBER SIX

I assure you my presence here is all above board. I have been signed in with proper authorisation.

NUMBER NINETY THREE

Was I wrong about you Number Six are you a man of influence in This Village after all?

NUMBER SIX

There is a price, I am to have a visit from 314.

NUMBER NINETY THREE

314, he's new here I think. He's based at the hospital, only appeared recently.

NUMBER SIX

Do you know anything about him?

NUMBER NINETY THREE

Some kind of councillor or doctor I think, it's not always easy to tell is it, you will have to let me know what he wants. So it was 314 that signed you in?

NUMBER SIX

For some of my time tomorrow.

NUMBER NINETY THREE

Well that's very reassuring, I wouldn't want to be the cause of any rule breaking. Could you do me a favour and pour me a glass of water?

NUMBER SIX

Of course.

Six picks up glass and jug from the bedside cabinet and begins to pour.

NUMBER NINETY THREE {loudly}

Pour it slowly, I can't abide any bubbles.

NUMBER NINETY THREE {quietly}

I sure they listen even in hear.

Six mumbles agreement.

NUMBER NINETY THREE

I've heard them, lying here.

NUMBER SIX

Heard them listening?

NUMBER NINETY THREE

No man, the helicopters, I've heard the helicopters landing somewhere near this hospital, the other flights we were talking about.

NUMBER SIX

What times?

NUMBER NINETY THREE

At night mostly, I've yet to discern a pattern.

NUMBER NINETY THREE{More loudly}

Not quite to the top, I don't want to spill it.

Six stops pouring and passes the glass over.

NUMBER SIX

Sorry, there you are.

NUMBER NINETY THREE

Thank you.

{He drinks}

NUMBER NINETY THREE (Cont.)

Do you know what would be nice.

NUMBER SIX

No, what.

NUMBER NINETY THREE

Stories. I haven't had anyone read to me since I was a child, but reading tires me now, just haven't got the right mixture of eyesight and concentration. Do you think you could pop up here and read to me one evening?

NUMBER SIX

Well there is the curfew to consider.

NUMBER NINETY THREE

Early evening, then.

NUMBER SIX

I do seem to have, some spare time on my hands at the moment. I don't think it would prove a problem. Whilst the Tally Ho has undoubtedly got much riveting journalism in it's pages.

NUMBER NINETY THREE

Undoubtedly.

NUMBER SIX

What type of reading material would you prefer?

NUMBER NINETY THREE

That depends on what's in the Village Library, I'll leave it to your judgement. It may be too much to hope for The Man In The Iron Mask.

NUMBER SIX

Or The Prisoner Of Zenda, we will have to see what the community provides.

NUMBER NINETY THREE

Excellent, and if you could get me a hat. For wearing in bed at night I mean, top of my head gets awfully cold lying here.

NUMBER SIX

I'll take a look in the shop.

NUMBER NINETY THREE

Good, and get yourself one as well. A man should wear a hat.

NUMBER SIX

If you say so.

NUMBER NINETY THREE

I do, I do. Let us hope you manage to get signed in again.

NUMBER SIX

I'll see what I can do.

NUMBER NINETY THREE

Right, better let me get some more rest now, can't have too much excitement in one go, in my condition.

NUMBER SIX {Rising}

Goodbye then, I'll see myself out shall I?

 **Scene 10**

 **The next morning just outside Number Six's Cottage**

Six is walking towards his own front door, he is wearing a straw boater and is holding something in his hand. As he approaches the door it hums open and he sees 314 sitting inside. 314 rises as Six walks in.

NUMBER SIX {resentfully}

Make yourself at home.

NUMBER THREE ONE FOUR

Good morning, I was beginning to think you had forgotten our little arrangement.

NUMBER SIX

Half ten, dead on. A deals a deal.

They sit down.

NUMBER THREE ONE FOUR

Are you having trouble sleeping?

Six is briefly puzzled and then holds up a Wee-willy-winkie night cap.

NUMBER SIX

If you mean this night cap, I've just bought it, it's for a friend.

NUMBER THREE ONE FOUR

So you feel you have made friends since you came to the Village?

NUMBER SIX

I'm a very gregarious person. Now what is all this about.

NUMBER THREE ONE FOUR

Very well, let us start with your impressions of the Village.

NUMBER SIX

It reminds me of when I was young, we would go down to the park, the sun would be shining, there'd be ice-cream.

NUMBER THREE ONE FOUR

The weather is most agreeable here.

NUMBER SIX

And at the far end of the park would be the Zoo, and there we would see the animals, pacing back and forth in their cages. All day long back and forth, pacing, eyes dulled, shoulders slumped, and then we would go home.

NUMBER THREE ONE FOUR

You see this beautiful Village as a cage?

NUMBER SIX

Gilded slightly, perhaps. I was never one for architecture, but a cage with guards, a cage with a curfew. A cage that some of us can not leave.

NUMBER THREE ONE FOUR

Actually that's not true, really you could leave at any time.

NUMBER SIX {Sarcastically}

Really?

NUMBER THREE ONE FOUR

Really. All it takes is a teensy weensy bit of information.

NUMBER SIX

Which you will not get.

NUMBER THREE ONE FOUR

Indeed, but the choice you see is yours whether to divulge or not the one or two tit-bits that are all that is needed to set you free. Your choice, whether to stay or go.

NUMBER SIX

When I leave here, and I will, it will be on my own terms.

NUMBER THREE ONE FOUR

Well there we must differ Number Six. Everybody cannot do everything on their own terms. We must all find a way to live together, and the price this community requires for your freedom is a little information.

NUMBER SIX

I did not ask to become a member of this community.

NUMBER THREE ONE FOUR

My dear fellow, none of us get to decide all the rules where ever it is we find ourselves living, be it London, Paris or Tallinn. Unless we found our own country of one, we have to rub along with our fellows, share their ways. It's just the same here, for me as well as you.

NUMBER SIX

Did you ever wake up and find yourself, here?

NUMBER THREE ONE FOUR

Maybe a long time ago, it really doesn't seem to matter now. You might not have chosen to come here, but you can choose to leave at any time. In the meantime you choose to stay.

NUMBER SIX

Choose to stay!

NUMBER THREE ONE FOUR

By not divulging some minor information, you choose to keep things as they are. It is hard to blame you, the Village is not just any community like any other, it is better than any other. We have created a cosmopolitan paradise, people from all over the world, from both sides of the ,ah, curtain, live in harmony.

NUMBER SIX

A paradise with cameras at every corner, with Guardians that punish infringements of the rules with suffocation.

NUMBER THREE ONE FOUR

You must have order, people can not live in anarchy.

NUMBER SIX

So which side runs the Village.

NUMBER THREE ONE FOUR

Does it matter?

NUMBER SIX

It matters to me, I worked for one side, whilst the other made many attempts to kill me.

NUMBER THREE ONE FOUR

If your own side put you here they are no longer to be trusted. If the other side set up the Village perhaps they are the right side after all. The Village with all of it's qualities is clearly the product of the better side, and so the side of the village is the right side.

NUMBER SIX

You will not be surprised to learn that I disagree.

NUMBER THREE ONE FOUR

You're a stubborn man, Number Six.

NUMBER SIX

Does my file currently lack that little insight? I'm glad you haven't been wasting your time.

NUMBER THREE ONE FOUR

Your file does not interest me, dry humourless notes, collected by pen pushers. It is you that interests me Number Six, you the man.

NUMBER SIX

I don't see why, I am a simple man with simple desires, one of which is not to be here.

NUMBER THREE ONE FOUR

And yet you remain, so there is clearly something you desire more strongly than the supposed freedom you say you crave.

NUMBER SIX

In my job I was privy to certain things, things I have promised not to divulge to the wrong people.

NUMBER THREE ONE FOUR

And the people to whom you made these promises, did they not disappoint you many times?

NUMBER SIX

They may have.

NUMBER THREE ONE FOUR

And did you not resign in disgust with these very people?

NUMBER SIX

I resigned, certainly.

NUMBER THREE ONE FOUR

And you still feel held by these promises?

NUMBER SIX

I gave my word, I will honour it. Everyone has a point beyond which they will not be pushed.

NUMBER THREE ONE FOUR

Do they number Six? I think you will find that most people in the end go with the flow.

NUMBER SIX

Not I.

NUMBER THREE ONE FOUR

No, not you. Well thank you for this little chat.

NUMBER SIX

Is that all?

NUMBER THREE ONE FOUR

For now.

NUMBER SIX

I held up my side of the bargain, as I said I am a man of my word, but I think that was quite enough for me.

NUMBER THREE ONE FOUR

Unless you need another authorisation to visit your friend at the hospital. How is he doing by the way?

NUMBER SIX

He's fine. Can you just write it out and leave it on the side as you leave?

NUMBER THREE ONE FOUR

I can. Until tomorrow then, Number Six.

 **Scene 11**

 **Ninety Three's hospital room.**

93 is sitting up in bed, low evening light shines through the window. Six enters wearing the straw boater, carrying the night cap.

NUMBER NINETY THREE

Ah, a hat, splendid, and you look very good in yours to, if I may say so.

NUMBER SIX

There you are.

NUMBER NINETY THREE

You'll forgive me if I don't wear it now, but I promise I will later. So you have managed to get signed in again, how did it go with 314?

NUMBER SIX

He appears to be a true believer.

NUMBER NINETY THREE

Really, in what?

NUMBER SIX

In the Village, we live in the greatest community on Earth.

NUMBER NINETY THREE

Well our hosts do go to a lot of effort. Was that all?

NUMBER SIX

He told me I could leave any time I wanted.

NUMBER NINETY THREE

That's nice. Let me guess, some sort of catch involved?

NUMBER SIX

Once they had what they wanted.

NUMBER NINETY THREE

Of course. Water?

Six picks up the water jug and begins to pour, slowly and noisily

NUMBER NINETY THREE {Quietly}

There are several flights during the day but always one at dusk.

NUMBER SIX

It can't be easy flying over the mountains in darkness.

NUMBER NINETY THREE

Hence the last one is at dusk.

The glass is now nearly full and Six has to stop, he hands it to Ninety Three.

NUMBER NINETY THREE {louder}

Much better thanks. You mustn't be deceived by always finding me in bed, I went on quite a reasonable little walk today.

NUMBER SIX

I'm glad to hear it.

NUMBER NINETY THREE

Did you bring a book?

NUMBER SIX

I did indeed.

Six sits down, takes a book from his jacket, and begins to read.

NUMBER SIX

The Prisoner Of Zenda by Anthony Hope. 'I wonder when in the world you're going to do anything? Said my brothers wife.


	4. Chapter 4 Nothing To Lose

**Scene 12**

 **Slightly later still in Ninety Three's room.**

NUMBER SIX

'The likeness was certainly astonishing, though I saw the points of difference also'

He is interrupted by an announcement.

FEMALE VOICE ON PA

Curfew in fifteen minutes.

NUMBER NINETY THREE

You must be going, don't want to get caught out after hours.

NUMBER SIX

No, I'll bid you good night then.

He gets up to leave.

 **Scene 13**

Six is walking back through a deserted Village at dusk, as he nears his cottage he sees Rover lurking in a side alley, quivering slightly and making a low menacing sound. His pace quickens slightly as he hurries home.

 **Scene 14**

Early morning, the Village is bathed in sunshine, people stroll around and an announcement wishes every one a lovely morning. 314 is hurrying toward the Green Dome.

 **Scene 15**

 **Inside the Green Dome.**

Number Two is seated, the silver door hums open and 314 rushes in.

NUMBER TWO

Good morning 314.

NUMBER THREE ONE FOUR

Two.

NUMBER TWO

Would you like some tea.

NUMBER THREE ONE FOUR

No, thank you.

NUMBER TWO

Shame, well I must congratulate you, you have got him talking.

NUMBER THREE ONE FOUR

It is very early days, we have a long way to go.

NUMBER TWO

Not too long I hope, even if our patience was unlimited, I doubt any level of co-operation involving Number Six will last long.

NUMBER THREE ONE FOUR

We shall proceed as fast as the method allows.

NUMBER TWO

I think that would be wise 314.

 **Scene 16**

Number Six's cottage. Six is at home, there is a knock at the door.

NUMBER SIX

Come in.

The door hums open, 314 enters.

NUMBER SIX

Ah, make yourself at home. Cigarette?

NUMBER THREE ONE FOUR

No, thank you.

NUMBER SIX

I thought not, now what can I do for you today?

Six lights a cigarette then lounges back smoking, making him by far the most relaxed of the two men.

NUMBER THREE ONE FOUR

Your friend in the hospital?

NUMBER SIX

Is progressing very nicely, thank you for asking.

NUMBER THREE ONE FOUR

You seem very relaxed.

NUMBER SIX

Another lovely day in the Village. It strikes me that whilst they are sending you here for a little chat, there is a reduced probability of goons bursting through the door, drugging me and trying to convince me I'm Napoleon or some such. For me this is a bit of a day off.

NUMBER THREE ONE FOUR

I do not approve of many of the methods they choose to use here.

NUMBER SIX

That matters little to me, you are part of the Village, the Village often chooses to do these things. If you really disapprove resign, what's the worst thing that could happen?

NUMBER THREE ONE FOUR

That I might become an unmutual malcontent, like yourself?

NUMBER SIX

There are worse things, like being fettered, trapped, like giving up.

NUMBER THREE ONE FOUR

And yet you pay the price for choosing not to co-operate. It is a stressful, isolated existence. Always the outcast, always looking over your shoulder.

NUMBER SIX

And you do not feel the need to look over your shoulder here?

NUMBER THREE ONE FOUR

No, I am quite content.

NUMBER SIX

Then you are more of a fool than I took you for.

NUMBER THREE ONE FOUR

Your one man rebellion, is it not an anxious, angry path you choose?

NUMBER SIX

You keep using the word 'choice' but I see none, I simply can not accede to the Village's methods such a surrender is not in my nature.

NUMBER THREE ONE FOUR

You admit to being that stubborn?

NUMBER SIX

Absolutely.

NUMBER THREE ONE FOUR

But that leaves you so angry, you snap at people who wish you no harm.

NUMBER SIX

There are people here who wish me no harm?

NUMBER THREE ONE FOUR

Many, and surely it takes a personal toll, as well. Do you not waste time consumed in anger, better spent on other things.

NUMBER SIX

All time spent in the Village could be spent on better things, a drive in the country, a pint at the local.

NUMBER THREE ONE FOUR

But do you not wake in the night and lie awake fuming, unable to sleep. Will this not affect your health, raise your blood pressure? Is not your fight against the Village as bad as anything the Village has done to you?

NUMBER SIX

Those animals in the zoo I talked about, the fight had gone out of them, they had no anger left, just dead eyes and listlessness. The Village must be resisted, because my fight against the Village is something the Village is doing to me, I merely resigned my job and sought to take a little holiday.

NUMBER THREE ONE FOUR

Anger blinds you Number Six, whilst you are angry you see the world in black and white, nuance is lost. Think about it, just take a calm look about you and the world may seem a very different place.

NUMBER SIX

These familiar surroundings, my home furnishings, now seem to be in a different world, that much is true. So try to be less cross, is there anything else?

NUMBER THREE ONE FOUR

Not for today.

NUMBER SIX

If you could leave the usual fee on your way out.

314 gets up and moves towards the door. He takes out a piece of paper and puts it on the desk by the door.

NUMBER THREE ONE FOUR

Already written out and signed.

 **Scene 17**

Ninety Three's hospital room, Six is already seated.

NUMBER NINETY THREE

Nearly time for my bedtime story. Did 314 convince you of the righteousness of the Village's cause today?

NUMBER SIX

He said I should try being less angry, bad for my health.

NUMBER NINETY THREE

Quite right too, you don't want to end up where I am. A still mind makes a happy life.

NUMBER SIX

Isn't it usually a still tongue?

NUMBER NINETY THREE

I think both are required. Still he may be right about a clear mind. Anger leads to poor decisions, and if one had an important project on the go.

NUMBER SIX

Such as an escape attempt?

NUMBER NINETY THREE

Well, purely hypothetically, such as an escape attempt, I could accuse you of having a one track mind Number Six. You would want to rationally access all the available options to achieve your goal rather than be diverted from the optimal path by thoughts of say revenge, or even just impatience.

NUMBER SIX

If the eventuality arises I shall bear 314's advice in mind.

NUMBER NINETY THREE

I'm sure you will, may I have a drink of water?

 **Scene 18**

Early morning again , exterior village ambiance.

 **Scene 19**

 **Inside the Green Dome.**

Number Two is seated, 314 is already standing in front of him.

NUMBER TWO

Report 314.

NUMBER THREE ONE FOUR

I am holding a mirror to Six's psyche, trying to help him see himself as others see him.

NUMBER TWO

Is it working?

NUMBER THREE ONE FOUR

I believe so.

NUMBER TWO

And what good will this do?

NUMBER THREE ONE FOUR

Six has a passionate belief that he is right, if he can question this even a little then he will be more malleable to new ideas, our ideas.

NUMBER TWO

You think you can get him to doubt himself when so many others have failed?

NUMBER THREE ONE FOUR

They have failed through brute force, we shall succeed through gentle persuasion.

NUMBER TWO

And you Ninety Three do you agree, do you see any signs of progress?

We find that 93 is also stood before Number Two, he sounds less frail than usual although not in robust health.

NUMBER NINETY THREE

Three One Four has got him to talk, and believe he and I are forming a bond.

NUMBER TWO

He trusts you?

NUMBER NINETY THREE

Maybe, I not sure that man would trust his own mother, but we shall see.

NUMBER TWO

Well we had better see, it's results I'm interested in Gentlemen, and results soon.

NUMBER NINETY THREE

We may surprise you yet.

 **Scene 20**

 **Number Six's cottage**

Six and 314 are seated in discussion.

NUMBER THREE ONE FOUR

If the Village needed to know something, something locked away in your head, would you tell them?

NUMBER SIX

Of course not!

NUMBER THREE ONE FOUR

But if such information was needed for the common good, say to avert a crisis in which millions would suffer.

NUMBER SIX

Is this your new line, millions will suffer if I do not tell you why I resigned?

NUMBER THREE ONE FOUR

I speak somewhat hypothetically, you know many secrets, some of which could influence world events if they became known.

NUMBER SIX

It is possible, isn't it.

NUMBER THREE ONE FOUR

But if anyone were to ask you to divulge these secrets you would refuse.

NUMBER SIX

Correct.

NUMBER THREE ONE FOUR

Even your to previous employers?

NUMBER SIX

For some things, even to them.

NUMBER THREE ONE FOUR

In other words, no-one who just asks nicely stands any hope with you. You know how easy it is to get a man to talk, don't you Number Six?

NUMBER SIX

A threat?

NUMBER THREE ONE FOUR

Quite the opposite, most people break once you have dominated them. For others all it would take would be a bucket of water or a cigarette lighter to make them sing like a canary. Get a little more creative and even the few that remain snap, we are all human after all.

NUMBER SIX

You might make the bird sing, but all that you would know that they were telling you what they thought would make you stop. They would probably just tell you what you wanted to hear.

NUMBER THREE ONE FOUR

One of the drawbacks to information obtained under duress. However what you want to hear is usually what you don't know and they do. The Village could be replaced with a bare concrete cell and an electrode, and be run on a budget of a couple of hundred pounds a month, but instead what do you see around you? A comfortable retirement for those who know too much, more than comfortable. Now does that tell you which side runs the Village?

NUMBER SIX

You tell me.

NUMBER THREE ONE FOUR

The right side, there are a lot of really nasty people out there, that do not hesitate to use the most extreme methods, at once. We are not those people.

NUMBER SIX

Maybe the Village is designed to turn people rather than just interrogate them.

NUMBER THREE ONE FOUR

Maybe, you must admit there are many people here who have left sensitive jobs and are now retired in seclusion, you must have met them whilst you have been here, your position is not unique.

NUMBER SIX

They could be plants to add verisimilitude to the retirement story whilst you work on people to turn them.

NUMBER THREE ONE FOUR

It would be an elaborate ruse. You know how a man is made to talk Number Six, do you know how he is turned?

NUMBER SIX

You break him, and then rebuild him in your mould.

NUMBER THREE ONE FOUR

Precisely, break him hard, would you do this by giving him a cottage by the sea?

NUMBER SIX

A cottage by the sea! This place, this low-budget facsimile of my actual home is filled with cameras and microphones. I am watched outside where-ever I go, I am spied on by machines and by my neighbours. I am told when to get up and when to go to bed. I am drugged, hypnotised, impersonated, lionised, ostracised. No, this is not the retirement I had planned, I don't even like the sea, check my file. If you did want to convince me that the Village is on the side of the angels, though, there is one thing you could do.

NUMBER THREE ONE FOUR

What is that?

NUMBER SIX

Let me go!

 **Scene 21**

 **Ninety three's hospital room**

Six is seated, Ninety Three is in bed.

NUMBER NINETY THREE

I walked a bit further today, it seems I am on the up, for now, at any rate.

NUMBER SIX

I am glad to hear it, are they really looking after you properly here?

NUMBER NINETY THREE

They are no unexpected brain wave scans, behavioural therapy, electric shocks, just top class hospital treatment.

NUMBER SIX

Well, 314 tells me we couldn't possibly be in a better place than the Village.

NUMBER NINETY THREE

He would, the best of all possible worlds, a model for the future of civilisation. Lots of them here actually seem to believe that. They cope with this place by believing in it totally. It's nearly time for you to go Number Six.

NUMBER SIX

Ah, yes I suppose it is.

NUMBER NINETY THREE

You did bring your hat?


	5. Chapter 5

**Scene 22**

 **The control room**

An image of the Village at dusk is on the screen, the Supervisor is talking with one of the observers.

THE SUPERVISOR

Sector Four?

OBSERVER

Sector Four secure.

THE SUPERVISOR

Sector Five?

OBSERVER

Sector Five secure.

THE SUPERVISOR

Sector Six?

There is no reply.

THE SUPERVISOR

Sector Six?

OBSERVER

I can not see him, Number Six is not present.

THE SUPERVISOR

Well it's still five minutes until curfew, let's see if we can find him shall we?

The observer flicks through the feeds from various cameras.

OBSERVER

Got him. He's walking back from the hospital.

THE SUPERVISOR

Will he reach his home before curfew?

OBSERVER

He should do, with about a minute to spare.

THE SUPERVISOR

That's all right then, why has he taken to wearing that ridiculous hat? Never mind, Sector Seven?

 **Scene 23**

 **Inside a helicopter, the rotors are running, It is sat on the ground behind the hospital at dusk.**

PILOT

Tower, this is flight alpha bravo tango twelve, requesting clearance for return flight.

TOWER{over radio}

This is tower, you are cleared for return, we'll have the cocoa on for you.

PILOT

Thank you tower.

Suddenly the door next to the pilot is flung open by a white coated figure.

PILOT {Indignantly}

Doctor, can I help you?

Six, in the white coat, undoes the pilots seat belt and pulls him to the ground, the pilot cries out but his radio headset has been ripped from his head.

PILOT

What the hell!

Once he has him on the ground Six deals the pilot a knock-out blow. He then drags him back in to the helicopter.

 **Scene 24**

 **The Helicopter takes off into the darkening sky.**

 **Scene 25**

On board the helicopter, it is in flight, Number Six is at the controls, the pilot is tied up behind him.

The pilot groans

PILOT

I'm tied up, with bandages! What do you think you are doing!

NUMBER SIX

Bandages was all I could find. I'm err, borrowing you helicopter I'm afraid.

PILOT

Why?

NUMBER SIX

There's somewhere I need to be and it's not here.

PILOT

You're not a doctor. You're trying to escape from the Village!

NUMBER SIX

I have escaped from the Village, we left it behind a few minutes ago. I now appear to by flying through mountains at night, so if you excuse me I need to concentrate.

PILOT

Are you an experienced pilot?

NUMBER SIX

A little rusty.

PILOT

Dear God! What course are you on.

NUMBER SIX

North.

PILOT

Go North East.

NUMBER SIX

Why?

PILOT

Why? Because that's the only safe way through the mountains. This thing hasn't got much range you know, and there's nothing on the other side except the landing stage.

NUMBER SIX

Then that's where we shall go.

 **Scene 25**

 **Helicopter interior as before.**

PILOT

Can't see a damn thing from back here, are we through the mountains yet?

NUMBER SIX

We are.

PILOT

Look, I don't know what you are planning, and I don't want to know, but I have a very strong interest in you getting this thing down safely. Can you see any lights ahead?

NUMBER SIX

Yes.

PILOT

That will be the landing stage, you need to head straight for it.

NUMBER SIX

Like a fly into the spider's web?

PILOT

There's nowhere else to put down, it's only trees and rocks. Even in daylight you wouldn't be able to find anywhere else. If it helps at this time of night there won't be any one about. How's the fuel?

NUMBER SIX

Low.

PILOT

There you are then, unless you were planning to ditch in the sea, please tell me you weren't going to do that.

NUMBER SIX

It wasn't my first choice. Is that a jet on the runway down there?

PILOT

It's the supply shuttle, due to leave in the morning.

NUMBER SIX

Is it. Where does it go?

PILOT

I don't know, I'm a helicopter pilot, local service only.

NUMBER SIX

I should have guessed.

PILOT

This place operates strictly on a need to know basis. They tell us the bare minimum. Look to the far end of the runway from the plane, to the side nearest us, that's where you can land safely.

NUMBER SIX

I see it.

TOWER over radio}

Flight alpha bravo tango twelve, I have you on radar, are you receiving me?

Six replies into the headset, as he does so he scrunches a piece of paper to disguise his voice.

NUMBER SIX

This is Flight alpha bravo tango twelve.

TOWER{over radio}

Sorry, alpha bravo tango twelve having trouble receiving you.

NUMBER SIX

I can hear you loud and clear.

TOWER{over radio}

Cleared to land, anyway alpha bravo tango twelve, goodnight. See you in the morning.

Six disconnects the headset.

NUMBER SIX

Right, best not to distract me.

 **Scene 26**

 **Helicopter interior, it has landed, the rotors are running down to a stop.**

NUMBER SIX

Well, any landing you can walk away from is a success.

PILOT

And after a great landing you can use the vehicle again afterwards, I'd like to check this one over before trying that.

NUMBER SIX

I'm afraid I'm going to have to take you with me.

PILOT

What, Why?

NUMBER SIX

Can't have anyone raising the alarm. I can untie your legs and you can walk or if I have to I'll knock you out again and carry you.

PILOT

I'm not going to give you any trouble, honestly, there is no need for anyone to start throwing punches.

NUMBER SIX

Good, lets take a look at that jet.

 **Scene 27**

O **n the runway by the parked jet.**

NUMBER SIX

I'll just push over these steps, you stay there.

PILOT {dejectedly}

I'm not going anywhere.

NUMBER SIX

Right.

Six pushes the steps over to the hatch at the font of the jet and they both climb up.

NUMBER SIX

I'm glad they don't put locks on plane doors.

Six opens the hatch and they enter the plane.

PILOT

Don't tell me you're going to try to steal this as well.

NUMBER SIX

I think that might be noticed, no we'll just conceal ourselves at the back and maybe you will find out where this thing flies to after all.

PILOT

You want us to spend the night on this plane?

Number Six

Think of it as a long haul flight.

 **Scene 28**

The control room, the screen shows the Village in the early morning.

The Supervisor enters holding a cup of tea on a saucer. Six observers sit at there screens.

THE SUPERVISOR

Good morning.

OBSERVERS

Good morning, Sir.

THE SUPERVISOR

Right lets get them up and about.

The Supervisor presses a button, which triggers the Village PA system.

FEMALE VOICE ON PA

Good morning, Good morning it's another lovely day

THE SUPERVISOR

Release the doors.

An observer presses another button.

THE SUPERVISOR

Lets see who's awake.

OBSERVER

Starting as usual sir?

THE SUPERVISOR

Yes, let's start with him.

The observer flicks through various feeds.

OBSERVER

I can't seem to find him, Sir.

THE SUPERVISOR {Concerned}

Can't find him, what do you mean, are you sure? Has he gone out for a walk?

OBSERVER

No, he's not anywhere, Number Six is missing!

THE SUPERVISOR {Angry}

Orange alert, and notify the perimeter.

 **Scene 29**

 **Number Two's residence.**

Two is sat in his chair whilst the butler serves him breakfast. Scrambled egg on toast and coffee. Two picks up his coffee and speaks to the Butler.

NUMBER TWO

Thank you, just the eggs will be fine for now. You may go.

The butler leaves through the metal doors. A telephone begins beeping on the desk in front of Two, he answers it.

NUMBER TWO

Yes.

Supervisor appears on the large screen opposite Two.

THE SUPERVISOR On Phone {Almost scared}

Number Six is missing.

NUMBER TWO {Shouts}

What! Have to gone to orange alert?

THE SUPERVISOR On Phone

Yes, Sir.

NUMBER TWO

Is the perimeter aware?

THE SUPERVISOR On Phone

Yes, Sir.

NUMBER TWO

Well, find him. And get hold of Ninety Three and Three One Four, send them to me.

 **Scene 30**

 **Number Two's residence again.**

Two is sat in his chair, 93 and 314 stand before him.

NUMBER TWO

There will be a slight change of routine for you two this morning, Number Six is missing.

NUMBER THREE ONE FOUR

He's tried to escape?

NUMBER TWO

So we have to assume, I doubt he's been kidnapped.

NUMBER THREE ONE FOUR

Where could he have gone?

NUMBER TWO

That's what I was hoping you could tell me. Both of you have spent a good deal of time with him lately, you must have some clue what he was thinking of doing.

NUMBER THREE ONE FOUR

Well he did mention leaving quite frequently.

NUMBER NINETY THREE

It is one of his favourite topics of conversation.

NUMBER TWO

So what did he say about how he was intending to do it?

NUMBER THREE ONE FOUR

He was not very forthcoming with specifics, expressed a great deal of enthusiasm but not much in the way of details.

NUMBER NINETY THREE

He is definitely the kind to play his cards close to his chest.

NUMBER TWO

You saw him last night 93?

NUMBER NINETY THREE

He came to visit his sick friend in hospital, yes.

NUMBER TWO

And did he seem different in anyway, as if he was planning anything?

NUMBER NINETY THREE

Number Six always appears as if he will run like the wind the first chance he gets, it was no different from any other evening.

NUMBER TWO

Honestly, he's played the pair of you for fools, you've got nothing out of him. However this turns out, my report is sure to describe you two as the complete shower you both are.

 **Scene 31**

 **The control room**

Supervisor and observers are present.

OBSERVER

Nothing to report yet, Supervisor.

THE SUPERVISOR

When was the last known sighting of Number Six?

OBSERVER

Last night at dusk, just before the curfew, returning from the hospital.

THE SUPERVISOR

Replay the tape.

OBSERVER

Yes Sir.

Observer presses buttons.

There he is entering the cottage, Sir.

THE SUPERVISOR

Switch to interior.

Observer presses more buttons.

They watch some more.

OBSERVER

He doesn't even put on the light just climbs straight into bed.

THE SUPERVISOR

Odd, forward to the morning.

 **Scene 32**

 **Number Two's residence as before**

Two is sat in his chair, 93 and 314 still stand before him. The telephone begins beeping.

NUMBER TWO

Yes Supervisor, have you got him?

The Supervisor reappears on the big screen.

THE SUPERVISOR

Not yet Sir. We have been reviewing the security tapes from last night and there is something I feel I must report.

NUMBER TWO {Snaps}

Well, report away.

THE SUPERVISOR

It seems that Number Six never returned to his cottage from the hospital last night.

NUMBER TWO

Well start the search at the hospital then.

THE SUPERVISOR

It is being done, I feel I must report our discovery that the person we did see returning from the hospital to Number Six's cottage, in the fading light, wearing Number Six's clothes, and his hat I might add, was Number Ninety Three.

NUMBER TWO {Angry}

What? Are you sure?

THE SUPERVISOR

It is quite unmistakable in the enhanced image.

Two turns toward 93, face like thunder.

NUMBER TWO

Well Ninety Three, have you anything to add to that?

NUMBER NINETY THREE {Stutters}

I, I, I

93 looks about himself in panic, and then attempts to run to the doors.

NUMBER TWO

Presses a button on his desk

Guards get him!

The doors open and two Village guards are behind them, they grab 93, easily restraining the old man.

Guard

What do you want us to do with him?

NUMBER TWO {Menacingly}

Bring him here.

 **Scene 33**

 **Cockpit of the jet plane**

Morning light streams in, the Captain and First Officer are seated at the controls.

TOWER{over radio}

Challenger Three One Zero, you are cleared for take off. When you are ready guys, we're not expecting much traffic today.

CAPTAIN

Thank you, We have completed our check-lists and should be ready to go in a couple of minutes.

TOWER{over radio}

O.K. Challenger, have a good flight.

CAPTAIN

Thank you, Tower.

The captain reaches up and flicks some switches and the engines start.

 **Scene 34**

 **The galley at the rear of the jet**

Six and the bound and gagged helicopter pilot are crouching in it. They hear the engines starting.

NUMBER SIX

You were right, there don't seem to be any passengers.

The pilot mumbles behind his gag.

NUMBER SIX

All right, now they've started the engines, but no funny business.

PILOT {Sarcastically}

Thank you. Most flights are cargo only, more goods than people, come and go from this place. As I am sure you are aware.

NUMBER SIX

Well this flight will be the exception then.

PILOT {resigned}

Aye.

Six checks his watch.

NUMBER SIX

Just coming up to eleven o'clock, let's see how long this flight is.

PILOT

What will you do, when you get away.

NUMBER SIX

Go straight to London or that's what you can tell them I said, if they ask you when this is over.

PILOT

Do you really think they won't find you and bring you back?

NUMBER SIX

They won't, not unless I want them too.

They hear the aeroplane hatch opening.

PILOT

Looks as if we do have passengers after all.

NUMBER SIX

Maybe.

Six suddenly grabs the pilot and gags him with bandages again. The pilots mumbles indignantly.

NUMBER SIX

Gag again I'm afraid, now keep still.

Foot steps come closer.

 **Scene 35**

 **On the runway outside the jet**

it's engines are shutting down. Six is restrained by Village guards, Two is there to meet him.

NUMBER TWO

Number Six you try to escape our little paradise again, really some people might think you didn't like it here.

NUMBER SIX

Must be the company I am forced to keep, I will keep trying until I succeed.

NUMBER TWO

Your going to give the Supervisor more sleepless nights then. Did Three One Four do nothing to convince you of the benefits of Village life?

NUMBER SIX

His sales pitch was, under whelming.

NUMBER TWO

Yes I thought it might be, but I was obliged to let him try. Ninety Three said you seemed unimpressed with Three One Four's efforts.

NUMBER SIX

Ninety Three was reporting to you, one of yours?

NUMBER TWO

He was supposed to be. The dying old man gaining your confidence that was part of Three One Four's plan. Helping you to hijack a helicopter and stowing away on our plane wasn't.

NUMBER SIX

A double agent! Glad to see another person has the guts to resist this place then, I must congratulate him.

NUMBER TWO

You'll find that hard Number Six, it wasn't easy getting Ninety Three to reveal where you had gone, he took a lot of persuading. After that he played the roll of dying old man perfectly.

NUMBER SIX {with feeling}

You people make me sick.

NUMBER TWO {Unconcerned}

Do we? What a shame.


End file.
